Forget Me Not
by The Blue Huntress
Summary: Riku remembers those great days filled with chocolate chip cookies, warm beaches, and family secrets.


**Author Notes:** Hi everyone! This is Htress' and my first piece of work. While it does include some yaoi, mentions of Mpreg (male pregnancy) and maybe some OOCness, we hope that you will all like it! Flamers, you will be ignored and deleted.

Otherwise, enjoy it!

* * *

Riku could still remember the days when he was young kid. When he was a good boy his mother would give him a hug and kiss, maybe a delicious chocolate-chip cookie that would melt in his mouth. When his father came home from work, his father would pick him up and hold him, giving his son a tight hug before releasing him.

Sometimes, when his father was paitient and had a long vacation, he would help Riku with his sword-training. Everyday they would rise with the sun, usually running around their large house and along the beach. Sephiroth often challenged Riku's speed by going faster than him, whereupon Riku was cry out for his father to slow down. Their daily training consisted of some weight-training, cardio, and learning various forms of martial arts. Riku especially enjoyed it when his father taught him kendo - the art of the sword. He felt that he could be like his dad one day, and perhaps fight beside him.

But his father never allowed Riku to touch the Masamune, his personal sword used in the Long War. His father had always kept it locked in his office, in a glass case on top of a high shelf. When his father presented this long sword for the first time, Riku was astounded that blades came in that size and length. Sephiroth showed him how he wield it, with such grace and fluidity, that it inspired Riku to one day wield it like his father.

* * *

Warm and bright days were always on Destiny Islands. Thus it was an invitation for Riku's family to take advantage of these days, often going out on a picnic. They would spend their time on the beach, where Riku would chase the seagulls and they would fly into the azure sky. His parents would capture a moment of passion while their son wasn't looking, and often thanked the seagulls for their sacrifice for a few moments of peace.

Riku remembered with fondness the time when was two years old, and his father was giving swimming lessons. Well, come to think of it... they weren't real swimming lessons. It was just Sephiroth holding Riku in his arms, in a protective grip, and they just drifted in the deep end of the beach. It was just him and his father in the ocean, and he could recall the the warm colors of the sunset, the cooling water splashing against his skin. His father held him closely, and said those three words that he only uttered in privacy:

"I love you."

* * *

However, most of Riku's memories were never happy; with warm cookies from his mom and drifting in the ocean with his father.

A few days after his fifth birthday, Riku remembered that his parents had a very heated discussion, which made his mother yell against his father. She was upset because his father, recently, was going out often, coming back very late from work.

* * *

One time, Riku was not asleep when he had come back and saw that his father's eyes were full of tears. He had slept on the couch that night. Sephiroth had his head bowed, and said nothing through the whole ordeal, and Aerith locked herself in their bedroom, saying she would go to her mother's for a few days. Sephiroth had then climbed the stairs and found him in his room, awake, but he did not explain why Aerith was so upset at him. He just hugged his child, and began to cry.

"Why are you sad, daddy?" he had asked then, but Sephiroth never answered.

* * *

The next day, his mother left and he was alone with his dad, so Riku was very happy when his father decided to go to the beach. They were forced to come back early because of a thunderstorm, though, but Sephiroth, after cooking a good meal for the two of them, cuddled with him on the couch until late that night, listening to the TV.

Riku fell asleep at some time and when he woke up, he heard people talking in the kitchen. Thinking his mother was back, he just walked to his dad... to find out he was talking to another man. They were in each other's arms, and the blond man had his arms around his neck, kissing his father's throat! Eyes wide in surprise, Riku crossed his father's gaze to find out why there were so much tears in those eyes lately.

The spiky golden hair and the blue eyes were a far cry from Aerith's brunette locks and emerald eyes. The man had tanned skin with a svelte body, compared to the pale and delicate body of his mother.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Riku's had said in his soft, curious voice.

Sephiroth's eyes immediately opened and he stopped kissing Cloud, his cheeks blushing a soft pink.

"Riku, why are you up so early?" Sephiroth asked, breaking contact with Cloud and walking over to his. Crouching down so they were face-to-face, he ruffled his son's soft silver hair.

"I heard you talking, and I thought Mommy was home. Who is this guy?" Riku asked. Cloud was shocked at the child's mature and calm demeanor, usually children Riku's age were running around and jumping in mud puddles.

"Riku, this is Cloud Strife. He is... my special partner," Sephiroth told him in a calm voice.

"What's a special partner? Does this mean you and Mommy won't be together anymore? Will I ever see Mommy again?" Riku said sadly. His silver hair covered his eyes, and he tried to not show his feelings.

"Yes, Riku. Mommy will see you again. Right now, she just needs a vacation. She's really stressed." Sephiroth paused, trying to think of a response to the special partner question. "A special partner is someone who makes you happy, who loves you for who you are, and will always comfort and take care of you. Cloud and I are always happy with each other."

"Does this mean Mommy and I don't make you happy?"

"No Riku. You and Mommy make me very happy! However, Mommy has been tired of me lately, and she needs her own time. And don't think I'm never going to forget you. You're my favorite son in the whole world," Sephiroth said, displaying a loving and affectionate demeanor that was starting to scare Cloud.

When Cloud saw Sephiroth on the battlefield, he was a cold killing machine that was slashing down anything in his way. The Sephiroth he knew took a long time to open up, to coax his romantic and caring side out. He seemed to have no trouble answering his son's questions with affectionate care.

Cloud's heart softened a bit when he realized that Sephiroth was visibly considering Riku as valuable as him, if not more.

Yes, during the war they were in a mad situation, but now that everything was over, and obviously with what had happened to him and the birth of Riku, he guessed that Sephiroth had been very afraid of losing him... It was a shock, actually, to see Riku for real.

He had a striking resemblance to Sephiroth, and though both him and Aeris had green eyes, Riku's were blue as sapphires. As were his own. Though he had been there at the time of birth, he didn't recall anything, and Sephiroth would not talk about it.

Cloud looked at the pair and followed them into the living room to sat down next to his love on the couch. The silver haired man had always had that soothing voice, and the blond just closed his eyes, leaning against him as he started to reveal his secret to his son.

"Riku," he started, "You already know that Aeris is not your real mother, but she loves you, as I do. I always told you I would tell you your mother's name when you would be old enough, well that time is now..." His voice became more hesitant, but he was not going to allow Riku to wait for the truth any longer. It was time that he knew. "You don't really have a mother, Riku. Cloud is the one who gave birth to you. You have two fathers."

There was an awkward silence after this, that Cloud could only interpret as misunderstanding from Riku, but when he felt two small arms wrap themselves around his torso he could not hold back the tears he had kept inside for years.

Riku was shocked when he had first heard this new information, but he knew that he would not be cold or unkind to this man... who was his mother.

But he had tons of questions. Questions of why he kept this a secret until now, or how males were able to give birth to babies, or what was the war like.

"It was a miracle of nature," Sephiroth said after the long silence and Cloud's quiet sobs of joy. "Remember how I told you that SOLDIERs were given a special potion to make them stronger?" Riku nodded rapidly, as if he knew the information like it was natural to know about it. "Well, this special potion made some good changes and some bad changes in the SOLDIERs. Thankfully, Cloud had some good changes, and with those changes, he was able to have you."

Riku nodded his head again, not quite sure of what his father was talking about but he had an idea. Then again...

"Daddy, that was all possible for Cloud - I mean daddy - oh sorry, mommy - to have me, how are babies made?" Riku questioned, his silver brows knitting into hard concentration

Sephiroth chuckled and patted his son's head. "In due time, Riku, I will tell you all of the necessary information."

* * *

Riku remembered all of these beautiful memories with a mixture of sadness and loneliness. Two years it has been since his fathers left, and he was stuck into a world of darkness. Darkness that consumed other planets, that consumed people into its black abyss... Riku shook his head, refusing to believe both his fathers were consumed by the darkness. They were too strong, too brave to actually be conquered by the darkness.

He wasn't too strong to resist the darkness.

Riku sighed in defeat, wishing he had those warm days filled with cookies, hugs and beaches with the sun again.

_ Fin

* * *

_

Riku: Well, that sucked!

Blue Baroness: Excuse me?

Riku: I mean, where's the follow-up? The ending sucks. You suck!

Blue Baroness: Yeah, coming from a character that loves to suck the c!

Riku: Oh yeah, at least I'm getting some sort of action! Hugs Sora-plushie

Blue Baroness whips out a button

Blue Baroness: Then, please enjoy this action!

Dildo falls on Riku, knocks him out

Blue Baroness: Now who has a sucky ending?


End file.
